Television viewing is a popular form of entertainment. Developments in television and video technologies allow viewers to watch a wide variety of high-resolution content and to record programs to watch at a convenient time. Recent advancements, such as video-on-demand and the expansion of available channels, add to the breadth and convenience of television programming. Further, additional services, such as web-based services, are becoming more available through television devices. With the introduction of new delivery networks such as Fiber To The Home (FTTH), Fiber To The Node (FTTN) and the use of Internet Protocol (IP), more and more IP-based and Web-based are becoming available to the consumers through the television. However, the same feature functionality that is available through a Personal Computer (PC) that is connected to an IP network or the Internet is not yet available through a television that is connected to a similar network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.